Our Drunk Love
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Suzaku asks Lelouch out, they go on a date, get drunk, and the night ends with them on the bedroom floor in a heap of lovemaking. Lemon/yaoi/one shot/Mature


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

"Please?"

"Please what?" Lelouch looked up to his childhood friend who was standing above him.

"Try it," Suzaku smiled with excitement.

"I will not," he turned his head away from the long object that was threatening to be shoved into his mouth any moment.

"Please?" Suzaku pouted, moving closer to Lelouch in attempt for him to open his mouth.

"If it gets you to shut up!" Lelouch opened his mouth as the object was placed in his mouth.

He bit down on the long doughnut stick and frowned, spitting the overly sweet bite into a napkin. He folded his arms and frowned.

"Awh!" Suzaku pouted, flopping on the couch beside him. "Why did you spit it out?"

"It was too sweet, Suzaku. You should know by now that I don't-"

"-Care for sweets. Yeah, yeah," Suzaku began eating the rest of the pastry and watched his friend draw on his notepad. "What are you drawing?" he rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder, watching as his pencil sketched away.

"None of your business," Lelouch closed the notepad and turned to his friend who was now wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" he smiled softly.

"Yes, Suzaku. All the time," Lelouch watched as the younger boy sat up a bit and leaned toward him, pressing their foreheads together. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Lelouch felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he looked into Suzaku's bright green eyes. "I don't believe so."

"No? Well, I do..." Suzaku smiled and kissed him gently, causing the older boy to jump in surprise.

Lelouch kept his violet orbs open as Suzaku kept kissing him. Normally the older boy would have fought him off, called him a fool and proceeded with what he was previously doing; but for some reason, he found himself kissing back and leaning into Suzaku's arms. His eyes slipped closed as he tangled his fingers into Suzaku's brown hair, pulling him closer. Suzaku laid him down, dominating him instantly. The older boy squeaked as Suzaku thrust his cold hand up his shirt, placing it on his stomach.

"Zaku!" he shuttered and removed the hand, "Jeeze that was cold..." Suzaku laughed and went to undo Lelouch's shirt but was stopped. "I can't do this..." he sat up and shifted so he was sitting properly, "I don't think we should, not right now anyway."

"Why not?" Suzaku pouted.

"Suzaku, this is very sudden and I don't believe I want to lose my virginity on the student council couch..." he stood up and walked away, leaving the younger slightly hurt and confused. He turned back as he was about to leave the room, "Try something really romantic...But lets not jump straight to sex. Ask me out first." he smiled and shut the door behind him.

Suzaku jumped from the couch and ran to the door, chasing after Lelouch. "Why are you teasing me?" Suzaku grabbed him gently and shoved him to a wall. Other students passed, curious as to what they were arguing about. Suzaku held onto Lelouch's shoulders and pushed him further against the wall.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" he placed his hands on either side of Lelouch and hung his head with a large sigh.

Lelouch looked at his friend and began to laugh. "You're too cute."

Suzaku's gaze shot up to Lelouch, his lips moving closer to Lelouch's. The older sighed and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring who saw them. It was short and simple, but satisfied Suzaku enough to keep him at bay. The raven walked away and toward the door that led into the school, leaving quickly as soon as he noticed his brown haired friend trailing behind him.

"Why are you following me?" he strolled across the campus.

"Well I figured we'd go do something romantic," Suzaku smiled and took his hand.

"Did you ask me out yet?" Lelouch shook his hand away and hailed a passing cab.

"Well no..but I will now?" he tilted his head as he looked at the raven. The young prince opened the door to the cab and turned to Suzaku before he got in, giving him the go ahead. "Will you go out with me, Lelouch Lamperouge?"

He smiled, "Yes I will, Suzaku Kururugi..Make dinner reservations, I'll be back around six tonight." he sat in the cab and closed the door without a final word.

Suzaku waved as the cab left, wishing he were going with the older boy. He sighed and sunk to the ground, taking his cellphone from his pocket. He opened a recent app he downloaded and clicked on the restaurant link. Up popped several places and he picked the one that sounded the best. The menu was all in French, but he clicked the call button and set up reservations for two. His heart pounded as he dressed in his best outfit, a black suit and tie. He checked his watch, and it was quarter to six, just enough time for him to walk over and get his prince from the school. He sighed and tried to fix his hair, but gave up, leaving it messy. He strolled from the building and crossed the street onto the school campus. After straining his brain for a while, he remembered his way to Lelouch's place of residence without having to go through the entire school and into the student council room. He walked up the large marble steps and fixed his outfit one last time before he rung the doorbell.

Inside, Lelouch was ready to leave. At the sound of the doorbell, he threw himself over the back of the couch, nearly falling on his face. He ran to the door and swung it open, quickly composing himself.

"Hey pretty boy," Suzaku looked over Lelouch's suit.

Lelouch blushed and looked up and down Suzaku as well, "You look good," he strolled past Suzaku, walking across the campus with him, "so where are we headed?"

"This French place? I can't say the name of it, I was never really good at learning French," Suzaku smiled and grasped his friends hand, leading him out to the street.

They hailed a cab and climbed in, riding to the address that Suzaku had given the driver. Once they arrived, Lelouch looked around. The place was very nice, and what seemed to be very expensive. He turned to Suzaku after walking into the building.

"Can you afford this...?" he questioned.

"I can afford anything...especially if it's for you," he smiled brightly.

"I don't want you to go out of your way," Lelouch followed the host to their table, sitting down across from Suzaku.

They were at a small table for two, off in the corner by a window. The lights were low and the candles at the table were lit. Lelouch lifted his menu and sipped the water that they had placed out for him and Suzaku. The names were all in French, but the descriptions of the meals were in English and French.

"I don't know what half of this is," Suzaku admitted.

"I'll order for you...I know what you like," Lelouch smiled at him, "just relax, you look like you're about to have a major anxiety attack."

"I feel like it," he chuckled.

"Why? You're just with me..."

"That's the thing...I'm fine when we're just being friends, but now... I mean, we're dating... Aren't we?"

"But we're still friends; okay?" he wrapped his feet up with Suzaku's and smiled.

A waiter walked over and smiled brightly at Lelouch before frowning at Suzaku who sat across from him, "Hello, I'm Frank; may I start you with a drink?" he said, to Lelouch only.

"Actually, we're ready to order. I'll have a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, and two orders of tuna nicoise, rare," Lelouch said, handing over their menus.

"Yes sir, your wine will be right out," he, once again, payed no attention to the Eleven sitting at the table as he left.

"What's tuna ni.. uh, what ever you said," Suzaku watched Lelouch place his napkin in his lap, and he followed in suit.

"It's like tuna salad, but the tuna is fresh and it's normally placed with fresh veggies, hard boiled eggs, on top of some nice greens."

"Sounds good, I like seafood," he smiled.

"I know, that's why I ordered it," Lelouch sipped his water again and smiled at the young woman that brought over two glasses and a bottle of wine on ice.

"Thank you very much," Lelouch said as she poured two glasses, handing them to both of them. He tasted the wine and nodded, "Good, thank you."

The girl nodded and smiled before leaving quickly. Suzaku tasted the wine, not much of a fan of the stuff. He drank it only to please his boyfriend though. He knew that Lelouch could easily polish off a bottle, and he figured that if the prince did that, he would be so drunk they wouldn't make it past the front doors of the restaurant.

"So are you spending the night at my place?" Lelouch finished his first glass of wine, moving onto the second.

"If it's alright," Suzaku could feel his ears burning from the alcohol in the wine.

Lelouch smiled, "Of course," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "don't you want to get to a little more than kissing?" he winked.

Suzaku blushed, his ears really burning now, "I'd like that...yes..."

Lelouch laughed slightly. The waiter returned with their food, placing it down in front of the duo. Lelouch looked over Suzaku's plate, making sure no one did anything to it.

"If you don't mind...Suzaku, I'd like to switch plates with you? It appears that you have a smaller serving size than I do, and you know that I can't eat that much," he watched the waiter for a reaction, just to see if anything was wrong with the food. Lelouch had been to places with Suzaku before for just a quick lunch, and had watched people just toss Suzaku's food around, and even spit into it right in front of them.

"No problem," the waiter had no reaction, smiling at the young prince.

"I hope you enjoy your meal," he walked away.

"Just checking?" Suzaku looked up.

"Just checking," Lelouch nodded.

The boys dug into their food and made pointless conversation through their meal. Lelouch eventually got the giggles as he finished his fourth glass of wine. Suzaku was only on his third, but the bottle was pretty much empty, and he had the giggles as well. They paid for their meal and stumbled from the restaurant, laughing as they fell into a cab. The ride home, they were mostly quiet, other than a few random giggles. Lelouch danced into his home with Suzaku before falling on the stairs. He landed with a light 'thud' when he tripped over the bottom step.

"I can't make it! Go on without me!" he laughed, reaching his hand to Suzaku who was halfway up the stairs already.

"No! I can't!" he laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the steps.

"Oh! My tummy hurts!" Lelouch threw himself into a giggle fit, laughing hysterically as Suzaku dragged him to the bedroom.

The door closed behind them and Suzaku leaned on it, giggling. Lelouch crawled over on his knees resting his head against Suzaku's hips. He smiled up at the Eleven and slowly began undoing his pants.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku looked down.

Lelouch unzipped the fly and popped the button on his slacks open, he pulled Suzaku's cock from his boxers and smiled at it. He was big, but not too big. His length was long and he was thicker than Lelouch's own cock. Lelouch opened his mouth and took his cock into his mouth. He began sucking, feeling Suzaku get hard in his mouth. The brunette moaned and ran his fingers in Lelouch's hair.

"Oh... that feels so good," he leaned back on the door and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Lelouch smiled around his member, running his tongue up and down. Suzaku groaned and bucked his hips forward, causing Lelouch to pull backwards. Lelouch bobbed his head back and forth, showing the skill of someone who had practiced the act of a blow job many times.

"Have you, done this .. before?" Suzaku gasped between words, playing with Lelouch's raven locks.

The prince hummed, causing Suzaku to moan loudly. He pulled away and gasped for air, jerking his hand on Suzaku's cock, "No, but I suck on my fingers a lot..." he dove back in for more, sucking harshly on the length.

"Do you finger yourself?" Suzaku was curious, wondering what the prince had done on his own.

He hummed again, nodding slightly as he began deep throating, allowing the head of Suzaku's cock to brush the back of his throat. The Eleven groaned and held onto Lelouch's head, thrusting into his mouth. Lelouch relaxed and moaned around the length, happy that Suzaku was enjoying himself.

"I'm cumming..." he let go of Lelouch's head, not wanting to cum in his mouth if he didn't have to.

Lelouch kept sucking, fondling Suzaku with his hands. He braced himself on the wall, gasping and moaning as his prince caused him to cum, shooting it into the back of his throat. Lelouch swallowed and pulled away with a few licks on the head of Suzaku's cock; satisfied with himself. Suzaku fell to the floor with a loud sigh.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up, "So do you finger yourself?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I do..." Lelouch removed his shirts and tie before undoing his pants, kicking them aside. Suzaku did the same and watched Lelouch move around.

He got back up on his knees and began sucking on his fingers, reaching them between his legs. He thrust one inside of himself, moaning cutely. Suzaku watched in awe as Lelouch fucked himself with his fingers, moaning and jerking off. He felt his cock twitch, becoming hard again. He'd never been so excited, and watching Lelouch jerk himself off while he slid his fingers into his tight hole, was now the ultimate turn on for him. Lelouch removed his fingers, getting down onto all fours. He lifted one hand behind him and fingered himself so that Suzaku could watch.

"Fuck that's hot..." Suzaku ran his hands on Lelouch's body, watching the fingers slide into him.

Lelouch was flushed and already sweating. He was rocking with the thrust of his fingers and soon screaming as he found his prostate, rubbing it wildly. Lelouch's cock was dripping with precum, and his fingers were slick inside of him. Suzaku couldn't control himself any longer, grabbing a hold of Lelouch's slender waist. He pushed the raven's hand aside and rammed himself into the boy. Lelouch screamed and dug his nails into the carpet beneath him. Suzaku thrust hard, causing Lelouch to nearly fall over. The prince screamed and began moving with his new boyfriend, his prostate getting hit with each thrust.

"More!" Lelouch begged.

Suzaku moved faster, leaning over the boy to kiss his neck, "You're so fucking tight..."

"I want...I want.."

"What do you want?"

"Your cock! More of it!"

"How much more?" Suzaku thrust deeper.

"Oh!" he gasped, feeling extremely full, "I want to ride you..."

"Later...right now, I'm fucking you from behind..." he rubbed his hips and began jerking him off as he pounded inside of him.

"How... mm.. tight?"

"So tight..." Suzaku smiled, kissing the back of his neck, "so hot too... I love it.."

"I want to watch you..." Lelouch whined, finally collapsing off his arms.

"I know...I … fuck..." he lost his words, feeling himself cumming inside of the boy.

Lelouch rolled his hips and moaned, feeling himself reaching his own orgasm.

"I don't... want to cum... not now.." he shut his eyes tightly and felt Suzaku's strong hand and cock bringing him to his end. He gasped and moaned, slamming himself backwards for more contact. A final scream escaped his lips as he came, tightening himself around Suzaku's cock.

Suzaku groaned, slamming a final time into the boy, cumming hard, "Lulu..." he fell beside the boy, quickly wrapping his arms around him.

Lelouch's legs shook, cum coating the inside of his thighs. He panted as he looked to Suzaku, finally feeling the pain that was searing through his back. Tears sprung to his eyes and he whimpered, clinging to Suzaku. The brunette smiled softly and kissed him, rubbing his back gently. Lelouch calmed down at Suzaku's touch, but wished he was in his bed. As if Suzaku had understood him, he carefully lifted his nude boyfriend from the floor, laying him in the bed. Lelouch laid on Suzaku, resting his head on his chest. They fell asleep, no words spoken about their wild night.

In the morning, Lelouch woke up, still extremely sore in his backside and a throbbing headache to accompany it. He turned to his lover and smiled at his sleeping form. He shook him gently and leaned in, kissing him awake.

"Mm.." Suzaku blinked his eyes open, catching view of his prince, "Morning..." he mumbled, feeling his own headache.

"Want some breakfast?"

"That sounds gross..." Suzaku frowned.

"I know...but I figured I'd offer..." he laid back down, closing his eyes tightly, "I need an aspirin."

A slight knock at the bedroom door caused both boys to wince. Lelouch blinked his eyes open again and looked up, seeing Sayoko, "Master Lelouch," she greeted him, walking in with a tray that held two glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin, "Suzaku," she smiled softly, placing the tray on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Sayoko," Lelouch smiled and reached for the water and pain killers, handing some to Suzaku.

The young Eleven girl nodded, bowing out of the room. Suzaku gladly took the pills and water from Lelouch, downing them and the water quickly. He sighed and laid back down,closing his eyes.

"We have school today..." Lelouch whispered as he held onto Suzaku.

"I know, I don't think we should go."

"I agree..." Lelouch smiled, kissing his boyfriends neck.

The couple slept the morning away, finally waking up around half past noon. Lelouch rolled from the bed, feeling better than earlier. He stretched and strolled from his bed, dressing into a long white t-shirt before heading out to the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but he desperately needed a glass of water. After drinking a few glasses of ice water he strolled into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Mm.." Suzaku rubbed his eyes as he entered the room, sitting beside his new boyfriend.

"Afternoon," Lelouch smiled and rubbed his back, "feel better?"

"Much..." Suzaku relaxed against him and smiled, "can we do that again?"

"What, the drinking or the-"

"-the sex," Suzaku kissed him gently, "I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, Suzaku."

And so, with those words said, Lelouch and Suzaku lived their lives happily ever after. THE END!


End file.
